


Severed

by Lapis01



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Somebody had to try and stop the Hulk.





	Severed

Tony was slammed into the nearest wall while Jarvis warned him of the severe damage to his armour. The Hulk gave a shout of anger, pulling Tony from the crater in the wall and slamming him back in.

The Hulk Buster had been destroyed- all that hard work for nothing. The Hulk himself was on a rampage. Apparently some army men had set him off, and Stark had stepped in to help, though it wasn't going well at all. 

"Banner! You need to get control of yourself!" Tony shouted as he was once again slammed into the wall, which finally crumbled around him. 

As soon as he hit the ground, Tony used his boot thrusters to propel himself away from Hulk. He couldn't actually take flight- most of his thrusters were offline- but he could get himself into a more defensive stance. 

"Calm the hell down!" 

This only further angered the Hulk, who swung at Iron Man with his powerful fist. Tony just barely dodged and retaliated with a blast of his own. While the Hulk moved to defend his face, Tony moved in and aimed a punch at the monster's mid-section. It proved futile, and gave an opening for Hulk to grab him and slam him into the ground. 

Tony wheezed as immense pressure was placed on his chest as the Hulk put one giant foot on top of him. He could hear his armour creaking, and he slowly began to panic. He struggled, but couldn't escape. Tony's breathing became labored- he was panicking. 

"Sir, you need to breath." Jarvis stated. 

"How the hell am I supposed to breath when I'm being crushed?!" Tony grolwed back. 

The Hulk increased his pressure, but then, suddenly got off. Tony began to shove himself up, but was quickly slammed back down when something ripped through the tough metal of his suit. Stark gasped in pain as Jarvis pulled up the damage. A metal rod had gone through the lower part of his chest. 

Blood dripped meekly off the rod and onto the dusty ground. Tony felt tears mixing with the blood and sweat that was already on his face.

"S-shit.." 

Stark put both of his hands on the rod protruding from his chest and pulled, trying to dislodge the thing. His efforts proved futile. 

The Hulk was gone- hopefully he had changed back into Banner. Tony took the moment of safety to pull the faceplate off his suit. He coughed weakly as he took in a breath of the cold air. 

"I n-need backup. A-anyone there?" He asked through his comm line. 

He recieved a gargled static in response. 

"J-Jarvis, I need y-you to call Pepper." 

"Right away, sir." 

Tony used a near by wall to pull himself into a standing position, though he leaned heavily against the wall for support. He looked down at the metal rod the had gone through his chest and ripped the front end off in order to make it shorter. He did his best with doing the same for the back. It made it much easier to move this way.

More blood hit the floor as he tried to walk. It was at times like these where he was glad that the Hulk had scared away most people. Stark didn't want to be seen- not like this, anyway. His legs shook underneath him, even with the Iron Man suit on. He fell to his knees, one hand supported his weight, the other clutching at the pole in his chest. 

"Sir? Mrs. Potts is on her way." Jarvis said, "Sir, please stay with us." 

"I'm tr-trying, J." 

Tony was exhausted. His eyes involuntarily closed, and his body slackened a bit. In the distance, he could hear a car stop suddenly and someone get out, racing towards him. A pair of arms were under his own, desperately trying to pull him away. Stark's vision finally went black.

0000

The sound of beeping and whirring filled the air when Tony opened his eyes. He bolted upwards, not sure of where he was. Something attacked to his arm led to ressistance, and after further inspection, he found that it was an IV. Ah. That ment he must be in a hospital. They had apparently removed his Iron Man suit at some point. 

Stark looked down at his chest, glad to find that it was bandaged shut tightly, and his Ark Reactor had not been touched. He let himself lay back down and relaz on the hospital bed. Tony didn't like hospitals, so he would be leaving as soon as possible.

Everything was fine. He would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for the Advengers, so hopefully it turned out alright. Anyway, I've been rewatching a lot of Marvel lately, and felt like writing something for the best character in that Universe.


End file.
